


Olicity Island

by PR_Olicity



Category: olicity - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR_Olicity/pseuds/PR_Olicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fan fic ever.  Please read, enjoy and let me know what your thoughts are in the comments or on twitter if you prefer.  </p><p>This takes place a few hours after the season 2 finale, and I think it is pretty straight forward for now.  This chapter is just establishing the plot, no action yet, just lots of Olicity!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olicity Island

Oliver carried the bags with weapons and Felicity’s computer into the new lair. Felicity’s hair catches the wind and Oliver smells the familiar floral and lavender scent. He didn’t say much on the way home, flying the plane was a good excuse and when Felicity came to talk with him, he kept it light and superficial. But his head was spinning the whole time. He had a chance to tell her on the island his real feelings and no more hiding, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He wanted to and he was going to when Digg left, but then he just kept staring into Felicity’s eyes and perfect skin. He couldn’t catch much of what she said, something about him being convincing to even her. He couldn’t believe she fell for that. How could she not know how he felt about her? She was amazing, so gorgeous, super smart and the kindest person he had ever known. Those glasses were hiding her deep blue eyes that he gets lost in, but they made her more adorable. She was so adorable and he could barely stand it, she always made him smile even when he had nothing to smile about. But he managed to get away with it, as much as it pained him to make Felicity think that she wasn’t good enough, when it was him who wasn’t good enough for her….yet. 

“Oliver, just set my laptop over there on that desk would you? I’m going to get some cleaning supplies from the closet, this place is uninhabitable right now. 

“Yeah, sure” Oliver set down the laptop bag on the desk and moved to another table to put the weapons and other bags down.

Felicity came back in the room, carrying a mop bucket full of soapy water and set it down. “Where is Digg?”

“Digg left to check in with Lyla.” Oliver snapped out of his trance.

“Oh, well that’s great, just leaving us here to do all the cleaning by ourselves!” she huffed. “Did he even say what this big news is that he had to share? Oliver? Oli  
Helloooo, earth to Oliver? Come in Oliver! Felicity was waving her hands in front of Oliver’s face, he reached out and grabbed her hand, feeling her soft skin under his.  
“Where did you go just now?” she asked. 

Uhh no where, I’m just tired, we can do this tomorrow, it’s been a long trip, Oliver said. 

Yeah, speaking of the trip, you were very quiet on the plane, I was doing my best to entertain the pilot and you barely noticed I was there,” she replied.

She couldn’t be more wrong, he was trying so hard not to laugh at her impressions and silly antics, he knew if he broke his concentration, he wouldn’t be able to hold back his true feelings any longer. Oliver devised the plan from Felicity’s brilliant advice to make Slade think he could out think Oliver. Oliver couldn’t believe he ever worried if he would be able to make it believable for the cameras Slade set up in the mansion. But it was also a relief, he finally had an excuse to air a little bit of his feelings out for Felicity. But even he was surprised how convincing he was, he didn’t have the words to say until he got lost looking in her eyes and forgot for a moment that the city was being destroyed around them. It felt damn good to tell her the truth for once in their lives, he took the wrong one, and the look on her face, he wanted to kiss her for the first time then and there. He wanted to stay in that moment forever, he could be so happy with her forever. And even though he knew the result of his hoax would be Slade grabbing Felicity, he still was horrified to hear he had her, the love of his life, his light. 

“Oliver?! Oliver? Are you okay”? Felicity’s voice brought him out of his daydream. 

“What? Yeah sorry, just so tired”, said Oliver. Sorry Felicity what did you say? 

You know if I were your girlfriend, I would be very insulted at you ignoring me like this! Did she just say girlfriend? Oliver loved when she had these forward thoughts but inevitably here came the embarrassment and the cover. “Errr, not that I am your girlfriend cause Sara is or Laurel, I mean what I meant to say is… do you want a mop? 

He smiled at her cute cover up rant, he loved her so much and had to do a better job hiding it, in case she got wise and figured it out. I’m sorry, just tired, if you insist on doing this tonight, then yes I will take a mop.”

“Okay, you can have this one , she tosses a mop at him. He grabs it and struggles to get up. She reaches out and grabs his hand and pulls him toward her. Oliver thinking it’s cute that Felicity thinks she can pull him up when he is double her weight, decides to play with her a bit and pulls her to him, she lands right in his lap. Then immediately he wish he didn’t do that as his groin aches with pain, both from the previous fight and his desire for her. Smelling her hair again didn’t help either.

Felicity squealed with delight and tried to shove off of him, but he held her there for a moment. “Why do you insist on doing this tonight?” he pleaded. Aren’t you tired, don’t you just want to go home and sleep… for days? He joked with a sly smile.

“No, quite the opposite” she protested. “I am so wired after all that excitement and I wasn’t the one piloting the plane.” “Come on” she tried to get up again,” just a quick 15 minute mop and I will release you.”

He let her go reluctantly and got up himself, he started mopping on one side of the room and she started on the other. They mopped in silence until she ran into him. “Oops, sorry, how clumsy of me” she dropped her sloppy mop on the floor and splashed Oliver with the water. “Ooh, so sorry again, can I wash those for you? Felicity offered.

“Nah that’s alright, but you know….” He flipped his mop down and got quite a bit of water on her pants. “Oliver!” she started. “I can’t believe you did that?!”  
Ooh , sorry he mocked. I must be more tired than I thought? Whoops!, he lifted the mop up and splashed some near the top of her pants. “Do you want me to wash those for you?” he teased.

“I thought you said you were tired?” she teased back. “Well all of a sudden I found some energy,” he answered. Okay, mercy! Felicity squealed as Oliver went for another splash with his mop. “Okay, I get it, you’re tired and want to go home, we will do this tomorrow,” said Felicity.

“Me? Oh no I’m wide awake now, just getting warmed up!” Oliver teased. “Actually, ahhh, I am getting kind of sleepy now,” Felicity yawned. “We will pick this back up tomorrow.”

Oliver knew Felicity was faking her yawn, she was so bad at that, but so cute so he let her off the hook. He really was tired from the trip and the events of the last week. He hadn’t got much sleep since….his mom…

“Okay, Felicity broke into Oliver’s thoughts, well I’m gonna go.” “Well let’s get going then,” said Oliver. “No that’s okay Oliver, I can drive my car….oh no! That’s right! I forgot it at the foundry?! I hope it’s not crushed to pieces! Oliver chuckled at her realization just now that she hasn’t driven her car in two days. Before that she was driving the van. “Okay, motor bike it is then, let’s get going!

Oliver trailed after Felicity out the door and watched her fasten the helmet over her sunshine kissed blonde hair. He stood there taking in this scene for a moment, thinking about the crisis he was in a few hours ago and how close he came to almost losing her. When he came up with the plan and trusted Felicity to be able to give Slade the cure, he didn’t think how close that big blade would be held to her neck, or how his heart would nearly stop seeing her so scared. Maybe he should tell her soon…

Oliver climbed on to the bike and helped Felicity up behind him, she snuggled up close and held onto his waist tight and he started for her apartment.

*****  
Oliver pulled up to the mansion, and practically fell through the door he was so tired. He saw the spot where he told Felicity he loved her just a few hours ago. He was so tired, he groaned sleepily and went upstairs to his bedroom. He quickly changed out of his clothes and put on briefs and slumped into his bed. Every part of his body was sore but he was too tired to ice anything now. Knowing he would probably pay for his laziness in the morning, he went to sleep.

Oliver was lying in bed and saw Felicity staring down at him with those beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a satin ivory negligée and she looked like an angel. Her eyes were filled with so much happiness and love, she started giggling. “I am so happy right now, I could just burst! I am so grateful that you finally told me your true feelings. I always suspected it, but I didn’t dare hope that you had feelings for me.”

“That I love you” Oliver corrected her. “I love you Felicity, I love you now and have for awhile. In fact, I think the man I was always meant to be has and will always love you.”

Felicity eyes welled up with tears, and she leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips. She slid her arms around his waist and pushed herself on top of him. She started kissing him harder and more passionately and he opened his mouth wider to deepen the kiss. Bringing her hands from his waist up to his chest and stroking him, she pulls back to look in his eyes. “I love you too, I always have and I always will. The island was so beautiful for such a grim place, but now I’m happy that it’s not all miserable memories.”

“I just couldn’t stand there any longer listening to you doubt that I meant every word of what I said. I needed to tell you that I loved you and see you happy, instead of insecure or sad. I don’t know why you don’t know how incredible you are and that I am the lucky one that you love me. All I’ve done is hurt people I love or lose them,” said Oliver.

“Oliver, your mom always loved you, even when you were fighting. She knew that she was wrong, but she never stopped loving you. And as for anybody else, they don’t know you like I do and they never will.” She tilts her head to the side and moves in to kiss him again. Her lips are so tender and soft, he pulls on her bottom lip softly with his teeth. She deepens the kiss and moans in ecstasy, Oliver flips her over and starts to kiss her neck, trailing kisses up to her ear and nibbles on her earlobe. She moans again and whispers his name breathlessly; he starts moving down her body toward her chest.

Oliver woke with a start and gasped and instantly felt his stiff sore body parts. He instantly regretted waking up when he realized she wasn’t there. It had been a dream, not his first dream about her, but his first sex dream. He didn’t need to question why he was dreaming about her this way he knew the answer. He loved her and he didn’t tell her. It was killing him that she doesn’t know that he loves her, but he had to figure out how deep these feelings were. He knew very little about her but was so captivated by her already. He was falling and falling fast to the point of having dreams about her. He wouldn’t be able to hide his feelings much longer, but he didn’t want to hurt her. He had to find out more about her and make a decision soon. 

*****

Oliver came through the door and heard Digg on the punching bag, he came around the corner and was surprised to see Felicity in her sexy workout gear. She was punching the bag as hard as she could and she was in correct form too. With the last punch she landed, he could see her wince a little. “Felicity, what are you doing here already? I would’ve thought you would be sleeping in after your late night cleaning experiment last night,” Oliver teased with a smile on his face. 

Felicity was so involved with the bag that Oliver startled her. She started taking off her gloves and looked over at him. “Oliver, hi! Yeah I woke up earlier this morning and Digg gave me a ride to my car. Good news! It’s not smashed to bits, it’s perfectly fine…. Well not fine…. It’s still old.”

“Where is Digg? Oliver asked.

“Right here,” Diggle responded. “ You’re here, quite early yourself Oliver? I wasn’t expecting you here for at least a couple hours.”

“I just woke up early today and I am still sore from yesterday.” I was too tired to ice anything yesterday, I just crashed on my bed and slept through to the morning,” Oliver said, wincing in pain as he sat down on a chair. 

“Oh no! We don’t have anything hear yet, no ice or anything to help you,” Felicity said. “I’m going to run out and get some ice packs and stuff to help you, stay here, don’t move.”

“Yeah okay, thank you Felicity,” said Oliver.

“Digg, you watch him and make sure he stays put, please don’t let him move. He will make it worse the more he moves, so no training or working out until I get back, okay?” Diggle nodded his head and watched Felicity fly down the hallway.

Diggle walked over towards Oliver and watched him with a concerned and worried look on his face. “So, you didn’t tell her yesterday, did you? I left you two alone for a moment to talk and that was the perfect time and a beautiful setting to tell her that you meant what you said when you told her you loved her and you what? Froze?”

Oliver groaned, half in pain and half because Digg was right and he knew this lecture was coming. “I wanted to tell her and I was going to but then I just….I got lost in her eyes, she was so beautiful and I was overwhelmed and before I knew it she was saying something about me really selling it.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you ramble like Felicity when you get nervous? So you got lost in her eyes and chickened out when she came to a different conclusion? One that is completely wrong by the way, Oliver you don’t look like you can breathe without the girl sometimes. How long are you going to go on like this, Digg pressed. 

“Not long at all, since I’m having dreams about her and I in bed now.”

“Wait! You’re having sex dreams about her now? Well it serves you right Oliver, you have kept your feelings secret for a while now. And I really didn’t need to know about you having sex dreams about her. It’s like Roy telling you he has been having sex dreams about Thea.”

Oliver blushed at the thought of that, Digg was right, but Oliver had to talk to someone. “What do you mean I have been having feelings for a while? I’ve only been feeling this way about her recently.”

“Are you serious? This is me Oliver, I have been here with you since the beginning. You have liked her ever since she saved your life and you brought her into team arrow.”

“I have not,” said Oliver.”I brought Felicity in because she was the only one who could help me and she wanted to stay to find Walter, remember?”

“Maybe it was her original reason but watching you two together, it’s so obvious how you both feel about each other.” All the touching, hugging holding each other.”

“What?” Oliver questioned. I hug her like I hug you and everyone else I care about.”

“Oliver, you do not hug me or anyone else the way you hug her. I don’t even know if you’ve hugged Sara or Laurel like that and you’ve loved them both. It’s like no one else exists in the world when you two are together. The way you look at each other, stare into each other's eyes, the face touching, the shoulder touching, should I go on?”

Digg was right, Oliver thought back to all the times he has embraced Felicity and it is like no one else exists, just them. He only sees her and it’s more than that. “Digg, I’m so in love with her, I’ve never felt this way before, not about Laurel, Sara or anyone. She helps me through the dark times, when I feel I can’t go on. A few words from her telling me I’m not alone and she believes in me and I feel rejuvenated. I didn’t tell her on the island because I’m scared of how I feel about her and I don’t want to hurt her. I’m scared if I tell her and start a relationship with her that inevitably I will hurt her and she will hate me like Laurel and I can’t live without her.”

“As opposed to the alternative Oliver,” Diggle asked. First of all, Felicity is not Laurel, she has known about you since the beginning and stood by you no matter what. Laurel judged you on your past and never gave you a chance when you came back visibly broken. You had been through a traumatic experience and lost your father and all Laurel did was stay stuck in her own pain. Felicity would never have done that, even when you have hurt her, she has always forgiven you and you two are back closer than ever. You know what’s hurting her is having these feelings for her and expressing them physically and not verbally. She needs to hear the words Oliver, so say them. Take a chance on her like she has always been willing to take a chance on you.”

“You’re right Digg, I love her and I have to tell her. I never realized how much I could be hurting her by sending her mixed messages. I wish she believed me when I told her in the mansion. I’ve got to find a better way to explain to her how I feel about her so she believes me.”

“Yes Oliver, you will see that everything will be better for the both of you when you tell her the truth, you trust her with everything else, including her getting close to Slade, you can trust her with this.”

Felicity came back in with all the supplies Oliver needed and set them down on a table. Oliver kept staring at her while he tried to figure out how he was going to tell her the truth.


End file.
